


here to stay

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [20]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choi Soobin is Soft for Huening Kai, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Keyword: First, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin finally meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	here to stay

The way Soobin has imagined it, under the essentially impossible chance that he’s ever found his soulmate, it would probably end like a bad soap opera.

It’s not hard to imagine. The numerous, steadily more frustrated attempts to get Soobin to open up about himself. Then the regret when he does. The feeling of betrayal and disillusionment. The initial attempts to 'work it out', letting both sides pretend that maybe it could. The eventual fallout. The desperate pounding against Soobin's chest with someone screaming: why did you have to be like this? Why did my chance at eternal happiness have to end with you, of all people?

Soobin has been too world-weary to expect any more of anyone, let alone that specific someone. So when the kid – not a kid, his soulmate, Huening Kai – first begins talking, all he does is passively listen while thinking about ways to escape without being noticed. But the said kid keeps talking and talking. He tells him many things; about how he’s been searching for his soulmate and how glad he’s to find him here of all place, about how he has two cats at home and his dream to be a pianist. And the more he listens, the more he wonders if he's hallucinating.

And that long, rambling, self-despising explanation. Halfway through, Soobin has to remind himself that Huening is talking about himself. Just an hour ago when they first met, Soobin already thought that Huening’s smile is mesmerizing, bright with childlike wonder and soft with compassion. But that is nothing compared to the quiet wonder he sees now, the way happiness is threatening to break free from the line of his lips.

He sees Huening reaching out, tentative. He instinctively closes the distance, gripping his delicate hand and letting their arms fall naturally. "I thought you would’ve been scared of me, when we first met."

The kid's awestruck face becomes slightly confused. "Why?"

Soobin shrugged, suddenly shy. "Some people think I look intimidating."

"I don't think you're scary at all."

"Really?" Soobin smiles with relief. "I've been told I can kill a man with one glare."

"Well, you do look a little intimidating because of that height, but hey, luckily I’m not that much shorter than you so it doesn’t phase me that much or else I would have run screaming by now."

"Oi." Soobin quietly barks with laughter, joined by the kid's giggle.

Huening pauses for a while and gives him a smile. "But for real, I don't think that's scary, though. Height, the way you built, or the way you stare sometimes. People can be scary but they don’t scare me."

"Oh?” he blinks. “Then just what are you scared of?"

The kid's gaze returns to his now lukewarm drink. "Being hated… Being rejected..." Soobin feels his hand squeezed slightly. "Being alone."

Soobin winces. He had been moments away from letting this kid walk away with just that impression. _There's no way I'd let you be alone_ , he thinks.

_There's no way I'll ever let you be alone, ever again._

But in the end Soobin settles something less dramatic. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Soobin watches a sweet little smile appear, feeling the hand around his squeeze ever so tighter.

"I know."


End file.
